The storyline
the story line for crystale is slightly different to other au's. crystal (a human) fell down into the underground thanks to an attempted murder. when on the way down they hit there head on a rock. losing there memories and becoming mortally wounded. they just don't know it. toriel finds them. and heals them to a degree. crystal stays at toriel's house until they decide to explore. they accidentally leave the ruins. sans, having never made a promise to toriel, spots them. and attempts to kill them. crystal then discovers they are one of the few humans that can do magic. (the other being justice) and, mimicking sans's gaster blaster. sans, having nearly being roasted by his mimicked attack. decides it might be safer (and lazier) to just let crystal go. crystal meets the child papyrus. who is trying to find his brother. sans and papyrus take crystal to their home. where gaster is currently visiting. there they learn something else. crystal can speak wingdings. gaster is delighted and creates a companion for crystal, blaster. they also learn one other thing. crystal can see others dreams as they sleep. and is unfortunate enough to have sans's dream. crystal, having nealy blown the house apart. leaves to go exploring. they meet undyne and are chased through waterfall. blaster blasts undyne. heating up her armour and causing her to collapse. water is poured on her. crystla then discovers undynes house. and papyrus trying to get into the royal guard. crystal leaves after undyne tells them why papyrus may never make it into the royal guard. crystal then discovers the crystal caverns. inhabited by a few crystal monsters. they meet jateralsyte. a crystal jet, and a sentry, who trys to battle with them. crystal discovers that jateralsyte. really doesn't want to fight. they become distraught at how bad they are at fighting and fly away. crystal meets the draimonds. a family of crystal dragon like monsters. and helps them out. crystal then meets up with papyrus. they go off and view the underground from a ledge. on the way to the lab, blaster collapses and starts turning to dust. when they get to the lab they meet gaster again. gaster, seeing the condition of blaster. gets crystal to help repair them. crystal and the repaired blaster leave the lab to explore the hotlands. they meet a young tsundereplane who is looking for a friend. crystals tells her that jateralsyte might like to meet her. tsundereplane flies off to meet jateralsyte. crystal meets muffet. crystal leaves as soon as they can. crystal then explores new home. and enters asgores home. asgores not home so crystal enters the last corridor. meeting sans, sans judges them and tells them they made a of of people happy in the underground. crystal then meets asgore. asgore does his thing and tries to kill crystal, crystal reintroduces asgore to his changed son. asgore, learning that crystal tried to save asriel, stops trying to kill them. and asks them why they were different. asgore learns that crystal has almost no memory. crystal then collapses. crystal wakes up in the true lab. only to discover their dead body and grieving friends. crystal attempts to say's hello to gaster in wing dings. gaster. recognizing the voice and structure of the wingdings, is shocked. but happy to see crystal again. crystal walks throught the underground again. reintroducing themselves to monsters. they discover that they are also a god parent. crystal goes back to the ruins. walking through the cracks in the door. and says hello to their adoptive mother.